


Omovember Day 15 - Wetting On a Dare

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Omorashi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Kageyama dares Hinata to pee himself during a game of truth or dare.
Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Omovember Day 15 - Wetting On a Dare

“Hinata,”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to piss yourself.”

Hinata gasps. “Why is that what came to your mind? You’re so vulgar!”

“Just do it, dumbass.”

Hinata makes a face at Kageyama but stands anyway, walking to the linen closet. He can hear Kageyama yell something close to “Get your ass back here and do the dare!” Hinata grabs a couple of towels, thinking that Noya’s family would prefer a few dirty towels to a stained living room carpet. He walks in and layers 4 towels on the carpet and stands on them. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. 

He can feel the urine soaking his shorts and going down his legs. He knows if he looked down, the towel would be soaked. His eyes flutter closed because this actually feels better than he would expect. His face still goes red because he knows the whole volleyball team can see him. 

He finally stops peeing. He opens his eyes and looks down. The urine starts to cool and he scrunches his nose. “Noya, do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

“Yea! I’ll go get some, why don’t you throw those in the washer and take a shower?”

Hinata walks past Kageyma on his way to the laundry room and notices that Kageyama is leaning against one of the throw pillows, looking uncomfortable. “I did your stupid dare, Kageyama! That means it’s my turn! You’re going to do something super embarrassing!”

Kageyama protests (“What makes you think I’ll choose dare?”) as Hinata walks away.


End file.
